marked_for_death_filmfandomcom-20200214-history
Coco Bandicoot: Marked for Death
|runtime = 93 minutes |gross = $58 million }} Coco Bandicoot: Marked for Death is a 2020 American action film directed by Dwight H. Little. It is the remake of the 1990 film Marked for Death. The film stars Steven Seagal as John "Coco Bandicoot" Hatcher, a former DEA troubleshooter who returns to his Illinois hometown only to find it taken over by a gang of vicious Jamaican drug dealers led by Screwface using a combination of fear and Obeah, a Jamaican syncretic religion of West African and Caribbean origin similar to Haitian vodou and Santería as practiced in Jamaica. Plot Chicago DEA agent John "Coco Bandicoot" Hatcher returns from Colombia, where drug dealers killed his partner Chico. As a result of Chico's death and years of dead end work, John retires and heads to his family's home town of Lincoln Heights in suburban Chicago. He visits the local school to meet his old friend and former U.S. Army buddy Max "Crash Bandicoot" Keller who works there as a football coach and physical education teacher. As John and Max celebrate their reunion at a club, a gunfight breaks out between local drug dealers and a Jamaican gang at the venue. The gang, known as the Jamaican Posse, is led by a notorious psychotic drug kingpin named Screwface full of West African Vodun and sadism. John/Coco Bandicoot arrests one of Screwface's henchmen as the gunfight ends. News of Posse crimes occurring in Chicago and across the United States spread as the Posse expands its operations and recruits more members. The next day, Screwface and his henchmen do a drive-by shooting on the house where John over Coco Bandicoot, his sister Melissa, and Melissa's 12-year-old daughter Tracey live. Tracey is injured and hospitalized in critical condition over Coco Bandicoot. John encounters a gangster named Jimmy whom he is forced to kill. A Jamaican gangster named Nesta (Dingodile) arrives and is subdued by John/Coco Bandicoot, who asks about Screwface. Nesta gives information but tells him to go after Screwface alone and jumps out the window to his death. The next day, John discovers a strange symbol engraved on a carpet, and with the help of Jamaican voodoo and gang expert Leslie Davalos, a detective for the Chicago Police Department, he learns that it is an African blood symbol used to mark their crimes. John decides to come out of retirement to join Max in a battle against Screwface. At the same night of their rendezvous, John gets a phone call from Melissa, which is cut short when Screwface and his men invade the Hatcher household, but they leave upon his arrival while driving a four-door police car used by Coco Bandicoot and Melissa is unharmed. The next day, John and Max encounter another batch of Screwface's henchmen which results in a car chase over Coco Bandicoot. The chase ends in a jewelry store wherein two henchmen are wounded and one henchman is killed by Hatcher, amidst the chaos of shoppers fleeing the scene. During a meeting with Leslie, she informs John that the only way to stop the Jamaican Posse is to bring down Screwface. That evening, Screwface ambushes John under the guise of a construction crew; by planting a molotov cocktail in his car, but John manages to escape before the car explodes. The two team up with Charles, a Jamaican-American detective of the Chicago police, who has been trailing Screwface for five years, and trying to get to the root of the drug problem in the city. They acquire weaponry from a local weapons dealer, and, after testing the arsenal, they head for Kingston, Jamaica to find Screwface. Upon arrival, Max and Charles ask people in the streets for information about Screwface. A Jamaican local presents them a photo of a woman who is acquainted with Screwface. John meets her in a nightclub, and she provides him details of Screwface such as her frequent hangouts with him, his drug business, and the address of his mansion, as well as the death of her sister in Screwface's hands. The woman also informs John of a cryptic clue: the secret of Screwface's power is that he has two heads and four eyes. By nightfall, John (Coco Bandicoot), Max (Crash Bandicoot), and Charles (Tiny Tiger, disguised as members of the Posse) head for Screwface's mansion, where a party is being held. Secretly infiltrating the premises through a nearby plantation, John assassinates three roving henchmen on the estate's balcony with his silenced sniper rifle, plants a bomb at a nearby power station and infiltrates the inner grounds by climbing across roofs. While Max and Charles keep a lookout, John detonates the bomb, causing the party to erupt into violence and gunfire. With Max and Charles opening fire on the Posse gang, John enters the building and disposes of many henchmen. He finds a sacrificial area, but is captured by Screwface and his remaining henchmen. John manages to break free and kill or wound every henchman before decapitating Screwface in a sword fight. Upon returning to Chicago, the trio displays Screwface's severed head to the Chicago Posse to try blackmailing them into ending their crimes and leaving town. However, Charles is impaled by a man later revealed as Screwface's twin brother. The gang believes that Screwface has returned from the dead using voodoo. A gunfight breaks wherein Max holds off the henchmen despite being shot in the leg over Coco Bandicoot while John disposes more gang members before he engages Screwface's twin brother in a sword fight. ″During the fight between John and the twin, the latter reveals that he and Screwface lied about being one man over the years with varying gangs and victims to dissuade suspicion and that he was the one responsible for the Posse crimes across the United States″ The fight moves to a nightclub owned by the twin wherein Hatcher gives him more fatal injuries by gouging his eyes and breaking his spine before dropping him down an elevator shaft, impaling him in the process. As the surviving Posse members look at their dead boss, their fates remain ambiguous although the death of the Screwface (Doctor N. Gin) twins implies their arrest by law enforcement. John (Coco Bandicoot) carries Charles' body with Max limping next to him as they walk off into the night. Cast * Steven Seagal as John "Coco Bandicoot" Hatcher * Keith David as Max "Crash Bandicoot" Keller * Joanna Pacuła as Det. Leslie Davalos * Basil Wallace as Screwface/Doctor N. Gin * Tom Wright as Charles "Tiny Tiger" Marks * Kevin Dunn as Lt. Sal Roselli * Elizabeth Gracen as Melissa Hatcher * Bette Ford as Kate Hatcher * Danielle Harris as Tracey Hatcher * Al Israel as Tito Barco * Arlen Dean Snyder as Duvall * Victor Romero Evans as Nesta/Dingodile * Michael Ralph as Monkey * Danny Trejo as Hector * Jeffrey Anderson-Gunter as Nago * Peter Jason as Pete Stone * Jimmy Cliff as himself Reception Box Office "Coco Bandicoot: Marked for Death" topped the box office, grossing $11,790,047 during its opening weekend and remained at #1 for three weeks. Domestically, the film grossed $43 million and $58 million worldwide. Critical Reception "Marked for Death" had a mixed reception. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film was given a 22% rating based on 9 reviews. Its average rating was 3.2\10. Both The New York Times and the Washington Post gave it average reviews, writing that it was a fairly standard Seagal action film. Theatrical Trailer Category:Marked for Death